


The Neighbor in 7C

by nothingeverlost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Henry's new next door neighbor is no one that they know. Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcoming Gift

**Author's Note:**

> What if undoing Storybrooke meant that Graham was still alive, but had new memories just like Henry and Emma?

"I know this is going to sound cliche, but do you happen to have a cup of sugar I could borrow?"

"What?" Emma blinked as she stared at the stranger standing in the hallway just outside of the door.

"My hummingbird feeder is empty. I meant to go to the store yesterday but I didn’t, and now it’s bone dry. It’s so cold right now that I really hate to leave it empty any longer than necessary. Maybe just a half cup of sugar?" It was probably the most ridiculous thing Emma had heard. Ridiculous enough that she was pretty sure he wasn’t lying.

"Wait here for a minute," she instructed him. She wasn’t about to let him in the apartment.

"Thanks. The birds really appreciate it." The smile hit Emma in her gut unexpectedly. She didn’t have time for men in her life, she had her son. "I’ll bring the cup back to you. I’m just next door."

"7C?" It had been empty for more than a month.

"Just moved in this weekend. We can call this a welcoming gift, if you want."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you, 7B."

"It’s Emma." 

He winked at her before he left. ”Thanks Emma.”

It wasn’t until he was gone that she realized he had her name, but she didn’t know his.


	2. Six Flights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Henry get a Christmas tree

“Can I offer you a hand with that?” Graham’s arms were full of groceries, but he set them down on the floor in the corner of the lobby.

“What, this little thing?” The blond pushing on the tree that had to be at least eight feet tall rolled her eyes.

“I can get the bottom if the two of you get the top. I guess it doesn’t fit in the elevator, huh?” Graham had a hard time not laughing. The tree was massive, and made the little potted thing on his kitchen table look like a branch. 

“The one that I wanted would have fit with room to spare, but this year it was Henry’s choice. We take turns.” It took some creative stepping, but Emma managed to walk past the tree branches and up four steps to the head of the tree.

“I’m Henry.” The lad that he’d seen in the hallways half a dozen times waved at him. Other than the dark hair he clearly took after his mother.

“Hi Henry, I’m Graham. I hope you have enough decorations for the behemoth of a tree.” Graham got a good grip on the trunk, waiting until Emma and Henry had the top before lifting it up.

“We will once mom makes the popcorn. We still have to make the paper chains too. Everything that goes on the tree is either homemade or a gift from someone else. That’s the rule, right mom?”

“Right kid.” Emma bit her lower lip as she carefully took a step backwards, and then another. With six flights to manage they didn’t do a lot more talking until they got the her apartment door.

“I’ll hold it while you get the door open,” Graham offered. “Do you know where it’s going to go?”

“Same place as last year, right next to the roses. That way I can water everything all at once. Watering is my job,” Henry said proudly. Graham never spent a lot of time with kids, but there was something about the boy that made him want to mess up his hair or squeeze his shoulder. He had no idea why he had a strange feeling of pride in the boy.

“It’s going to be pretty thirsty the next couple of days. Why don’t you get the stand and I’ll carry it in, then I can get out of your way do you can get started on the decorating.” he couldn’t see a lot of the apartment, half blocked by the tree he held, but it was more than he’d seen when he was in the doorway last week. It was bigger than his own one bedroom, but comfortable and obviously well lived in. Nicer than his own place, still half packed up in boxes.

“You could stay and make popcorn chains if you wanted,” Henry offered.

“I don’t want to impose.”

“You carried our tree up six flights of stairs, at least we can offer you a drink. Henry and I were going to make some cocoa if you’re interested. There’s whipped cream.” Graham held the tree while Henry knelt on the ground and tightened the bolt in the stand. He spent a minute looking at Emma, trying to decide if she only made the offer because it was the polite thing to do, but the offer seemed genuine enough.

“I’d like that.” He didn’t have any friends yet in the city. It would be nice to have one, or rather two since he suspected that Emma and Henry were a package deal.

“I’ll get the cinnamon,” Henry announced as he stood up. Graham reached over and picked two pine needles out of his hair first.

“Thanks.”


End file.
